ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Clegg
Mrs. Clegg is a recurring character in Season 2 of I Didn't Do It. She is a teacher at DITKA High School who appeared in the episodes, "Cheer Up Girls", and "The Doctor Is In". Mrs Clegg is played by Danielle Bisutti. Biography Mrs. Clegg is the school English teacher and in charge of the cheerleading squad. She is known to be tough as she once made Delia do push ups in her class. She also seems to be a powerful motivator as she was able to make Lindy do a one-handed cartwheel that end with a split. When Lindy tries to ask why there were no cheerleaders at the girls events, Mrs. Clegg refuses as it's tradition for the cheerleaders to only appear at that boy sporting event and not the girls, the same say she believes that the President should only be male. However when Lindy, Delia and Jasmine appear as rogue cheerleaders and cheer for the girls, Mrs. Clegg is outraged and has the girls called to a meeting with herself and the principal. While Lindy's speech moves the principal, Mrs. Clegg tries to give a speech too but loses when the principal agrees the girls shall remain as the rogue cheerleaders. Upon losing she begins to break pencils as she now made enemies with the girls. In "The Doctor Is In" Delia and Jasmine figure out she was a Jersey girl and threatened to reveal her fraud of impersonating a Texan. Delia starts talking about her cousins in Jersey and it seems that Mrs. Clegg is related to one of her cousins because of one of Delia's family members possibly marrying someone in Mrs. Clegg's family. She and Delia are seen talking at the end of the episode. Appearances *Cheer Up Girls (first appearance) *The Doctor Is In (last appearance) Relationships Delia Delfano Mrs Clegg had a dislike for Delia (and Jasmine and Lindy) in Cheer Up Girls, because she didn't like that they had created their own cheerleading squad. However, in The Doctor Is In, Delia and Mrs Clegg found out they had a few things in common when delia and Jasmine found out that Mrs Clegg was actually from New Jersey and Delia had family from New Jersey as well. Jasmine Kang Mrs Clegg had a dislike for Jasmine (and Delia and Lindy) in Cheer Up Girls, because she didn't like that they had created their own cheerleading squad. However, in The Doctor Is In, Jasmine (and Delia) learned that Mrs Clegg was actually from New Jersey and Jasmine promised to keep Mrs Clegg's secret if she would let her be the president of the pep squad and Mrs Clegg agreed on this. Lindy Watson Mrs Clegg had a strong dislike for Lindy (and Jasmine and Delia) in Cheer Up Girls, because the girls were upset and annoyed when Mrs Clegg didn't allow them to have cheerleaders for girls sports and stood up against her by forming their own cheerleading squad. Lindy tried to tell Mrs Clegg that having girls cheerleaders for all sports was important and Mrs Clegg really held a grudge against the girls at the end of the episode when the principal allowed the sports teams to have cheerleaders. Trivia *She is a teacher at DITKA High School. *She is from New Jersey. *She is sexist and believes in traditional gender roles. *She first appeared in Cheer Up Girls. *She last appeared in The Doctor Is In. Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists